Edward Lupin - Tome 1 : The Silver Coffin
by Alberforth Meliflua
Summary: Le personnage de Teddy Lupin m'a toujours intrigué. J'ai donc imaginé son histoire. (En collaboration avec SilverPlume17)
1. Prologue

**Edward Lupin : Tome 1**

 **THE SILVER COFFIN**

Harry Potter Fanfiction – Alberforth Meliflua & SilverPlume17

 _ **Bonjour, bonjooooour !**_

 _ **Je vous présente aujourd'hui une fanfiction Harry Potter ayant pour personnage principal Edward Lupin, fils de Remus Lupin et de Nymphadora Tonks. Il s'agit de ma toute première fanfiction que j'écris en collaboration avec SilverPlume17. J'espère que cela vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif, toute critique est bonne à prendre :)**_

 _ **Sur ce, nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !**_

 **Prologue :**

« Nous nous sommes toujours demandé ce qui était advenu de Edward Lupin _(ou Ted Lupin, dans la version française)_ , fils unique de Remus Lupin et de Nymphadora Tonks. J.K Rowling nous a dit qu'il avait été élevé par sa grand-mère, Andromeda, et par son très célèbre parrain, Harry Potter. Nous savons aussi qu'il était élève à Poufsouffle et qu'il a été nommé Préfet-en-Chef durant sa dernière année scolaire. Mais, nous avions envie d'en savoir plus. Nous avions envie de mieux connaître ce personnage, de connaître son histoire, sa personnalité. Était-il un élève sérieux ou faisait-il des blagues de temps à autre ? Comment vivait-il le fait d'être l'enfant de deux héros de guerre et le filleul du Garçon qui a Survécu ? Ces deux questions, accompagnées de milliers d'autres ne cessaient de nous tourmenter l'esprit. Alors, après mûres réflexions et mûres doutes, nous avons décidé de nous lancer dans une nouvelle aventure, dans les aventures de Ted Lupin et de ses camarades de classe lorsque ceux-ci étaient à Poudlard.

Quelles aventures ? Nous n'avons malheureusement pas envie de vous les dévoiler tout de suite : faire un résumé de l'histoire en altérerait la qualité, vous spoilerait avant même que vous ayez commencé à vous plonger dans l'univers que nous avons créé. Ce ne serait pas juste. Et puis, je dois bien vous avouer que nous avons un petit côté sadique. Nous aimons beaucoup laisser nos lecteurs dans le doute/le mystère le plus complet. Alors, maintenant que nous vous avons parlé du personnage principal, nous n'allons pas vous en dire plus. Nous allons vous laisser dans le flou, l'attente. Peut-être que cela vous déplaira et que vous n'irez pas plus loin dans la fanfiction. Nous ne vous en voudrons pas : après tout, qui achète un livre sans en lire la quatrième de couverture ? Mais, si vous avez assez de curiosité pour aller lire la suite, alors, nous vous garantissons que vous ne serez pas déçus. »


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter** **One:**

 _Premier Septembre 2013,_

 _Gare King's Cross,_

 _Voie n°9 3/4,_

 _10h50._

 **« Tu as bien tout ce qu'il te faut Teddy ? Uniforme, livres, parchemins et nourriture, si jamais tu as un petit creux ? »**

Andromeda Tonks remit correctement le col de chemise de son petit-fils et le tint par les épaules, le regard remplit d'une légère inquiétude. Tous les ans, c'était la même chose. Tous les ans, Andromeda était excessivement angoissée par la rentrée scolaire et le fait qu'Edward Lupin quitte le domicile familial pour n'y revenir que deux fois par an : durant les vacances de Noël et celles d'été. Ce n'était pas que Poudlard n'était pas un endroit sûr. Mais la désormais vieille dame en avait tellement vu au cours de son existence, en passant par sa triste enfance et par la disparition successive de son mari, de sa fille et de son beau-fils, que la crainte de perdre la seule et unique personne qui lui restait s'était faite de plus en plus forte au fil des années, à tel point qu'il lui arrivait d'en avoir des insomnies. Teddy était tout ce qui la maintenait en vie depuis ce terrible 02 Mai 1998. Depuis que sa fille unique avait été tuée par Bellatrix Lestrange lors de la Bataille de Poudlard : si le petit être que le jeune Lupin était alors n'avait eu besoin d'elle, s'il n'avait pas existé, Andromeda ne serait certainement plus là aujourd'hui. Perdre son mari et sa fille avait été un choc très rude qui avait failli l'emporter. Teddy lui avait permis de sortir la tête de l'eau, lui avait redonné le goût de la vie. Le perdre signerait son arrêt de mort.

 **« Oui, grand-mère, ne t'en fais pas.** , murmura Edward d'une voix douce tout en esquissant un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant. **J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Et tout va bien aller. Comme d'habitude. »** , ajouta-t-il sur le même ton alors qu'Andromeda ouvrait la bouche, l'air toujours aussi préoccupé.

Voir sa grand-mère dans cet état ne plaisait absolument pas au jeune homme qui en éprouvait un certain pincement au coeur. Andromeda se faisait tellement de soucis pour lui ! Certaines personnes auraient pu trouver cela plutôt lourd – le jeune Lupin pensa alors brièvement à l'un de ses amis, Ethan Walsh, qui trouvait que sa mère le couvait beaucoup trop et qui le faisait d'ailleurs bien remarqué à cette dernière – mais Edward en éprouvait surtout une certaine tristesse : il savait que cela venait des blessures du passé et il se demandait si sa grand-mère n'aillait pas finir par s'oublier. À quand remontait la dernière fois où il l'avait vu prendre soin d'elle ? Depuis quand n'était-elle pas sortie avec des amies ? Que l'on ne se méprenne pas. Le jeune homme adorait sa grand-mère et ne se lasserait probablement jamais de ses câlins ou de ses petites attentions. Mais il avait l'impression qu'elle ne pensait qu'à lui, du matin au soir et du soir au matin. Et il aurait tellement voulu qu'elle prenne un peu plus soin d'elle. Après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré et tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui jusqu'à présent, elle le méritait amplement.

 **« … et promets-moi d'être bien sage, surtout.** , continuait Andromeda Tonks, au moment où Teddy revenait à la réalité. **Je ne veux pas encore recevoir de lettre du directeur m'expliquant que tu as encore laissé traîner une bombabouse ou je ne sais quel engin explosif dans le placard du concierge ! »**

Cette remontrance, prononcée sur un ton à la fois ferme et amusé, fit sourire Teddy. Un sourire franc qui se serait transformé en un véritable rire si le jeune Lupin n'avait pas craint que sa grand-mère se mette réellement en colère. Qu'est-ce que ses amis et lui avaient ri ce jour-là ! Oh, bien sûr, ils s'étaient faits prendre et avaient chacun écopé de trois heures de retenue mais le souvenir en valait réellement la chandelle ! La scène avait été mythique, digne de rentrer dans l'Histoire de l'école même si, en son for intérieur, le jeune homme n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine peine vis à vis du concierge.

 **« C'est promis, grand-mère !,** s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire alors qu'Andromeda lui jetait un regard perçant, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne plaisantait pas tant que ça. **Mais toi, tu dois me promettre de sortir un peu. De te faire plaisir. Pourquoi n'accepterais-tu pas l'invitation des Weasley ou celle d'Harry ? Cela pourrait te faire du bien. Je m'inquiète de te savoir toujours seule. »**

Il eut un bref instant de silence pendant lequel Andromeda Tonks afficha une moue quelque peu décontenancée et gênée. Un léger voile sembla passer devant ses yeux. Jamais ô grand jamais elle ne s'était attendue à une telle remarque de la part de son petit-fils : elle qui faisait tout pour cacher son mal-être … était-elle aussi peu douée que cela ? Si oui, il allait falloir y remédier au plus vite …

 **« N t'en fais pas, Teddy,** s'exclama la femme après avoir effectué un mouvement de tête discret, comme pour chasser les mauvaises pensées qui commençaient à l'assaillir. **Je prendrai soin de moi. Maintenant,** ajouta-t-elle alors que Teddy s'apprêtait à lui demander confirmation, **monte vite dans le train jeune homme ! Il s'apprête à partir et commencer sa cinquième année en étant en retard ne t'aidera pas à obtenir tes B.U.S.E.S ! »**

En effet, autour d'eux, une réelle agitation était apparue : la majorité des élèves se trouvaient déjà à bord du Poudlard Express et les derniers retardataires embrassaient brièvement leurs parents avant de partir rejoindre leurs camarades d'un pas pressé. La locomotive fumait, le contrôleur commençait à fermer les portes et les visages des premiers années devenaient de plus en plus anxieux tandis que le hululement des hiboux se faisait de plus en fort. Le Poudlard Express n'allait pas tarder à partir et à chaque fois, la même ambiance où se mêlaient anxiété et excitation revenait. Une ambiance que Teddy adorait et qui lui manquerait lorsqu'il aurait terminé ses études, il le savait.

 **« Allez, vite, vite, vite !** , s'écria Andromeda Tonks après qu'Edward l'eut serré une dernière fois dans ses bras. **Tes amis doivent t'attendre avec impatience ! Et dis leur qu'ils peuvent venir à la maison quand bon leur semble ! »**

Une dernière étreinte et une dernière recommandation et le jeune Lupin montait dans le train au moment où celui-ci signalait son départ par un sifflement strident. Grand sourire aux lèvres mais ressentant tout de même une certaine tristesse, Edward fit signe à sa grand-mère jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne se transforme en un minuscule point dans l'horizon. Alors, avec un soupir, il passa une main dans ses cheveux bleus électrique et, priant pour que tout se passe bien pour Andromeda tout en se promettant de lui écrire plus régulièrement, le jeune homme prit la direction de son compartiment habituel, impatient de revoir ses amis.

XxX

 _Le même jour,_

 _Dans le Poudlard Express,_

 _13h10._

Avec un bref soupir, Teddy Lupin referma son livre qu'il posa ensuite à côté de lui et s'étira bruyamment. Le jeune homme était un véritable admirateur des livres moldus et venait de terminer un livre de Stephen King, _Charlie_ , qu'il avait tout simplement adoré. En deux jours, il avait dévoré des pages et des pages, plongeant dans l'histoire avec une grande fascination et une grande curiosité. Le roman l'avait tenu en haleine jusqu'au bout et, le jeune Lupin devait avouer qu'il était quelque peu triste de l'avoir lu aussi vite : n'aurait-il pas plus accroché s'il l'avait lu plus lentement ? N'en aurait-il pas davantage profité ? Et, en même temps, l'histoire l'avait tellement captivé qu'il avait voulu en apprendre plus, et ce, le plus vite possible. Il n'avait pas eu la patience d'attendre. Quand quelque chose lui plaisait, il fallait qu'il aille rapidement au bout. Il devenait impatient, était incapable de se contenir.

 _« Qu'est-ce que t'es pénible, mon vieux !_ , pensa-t-il alors qu'un conflit interne se mettait en place. _Tu te prends vraiment la tête pour un rien ! »_

Avec un nouveau soupir – le énième de la journée – Edward jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la première de couverture avant de regarder autour de lui. Comme à chaque premier septembre, il régnait un calme plat dans le compartiment. Ce n'était pas parce que ses amis et lui n'avaient rien à se dire et qu'ils étaient tous les six plongés dans un profond ennui, non : dès qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, ils avaient partagé leurs anecdotes et leurs souvenirs de vacances, dont certains étaient communs puisqu'ils avaient passé deux semaines ensemble, chez Andromeda Tonks. Mais, depuis maintenant cinq ans, ils avaient trouvé une certaine harmonie. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler tout le temps, du moment qu'ils étaient ensemble, cela leur convenait. Ainsi, on pouvait les apercevoir assis les uns à côté des autres, occupés à des activités différentes, sans que cela ne les dérange. Certains groupes d'amis avaient un besoin incessant de communiquer pour se prouver leur amitié mais pas eux. Tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient, c'était d'être ensemble, le plus longtemps possible. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'ils ne parlaient pas, bien au contraire. Ils ne discutaient pas pour ne rien dire, c'était tout.

George et Olivia Bishop avaient été les deux premières personnes à lui adresser la parole. Les jumeaux et lui s'étaient installés dans le même compartiment lors de leur premier voyage à bord du Poudlard Express et le courant été immédiatement passé : les trois jeunes avaient passé le trajet à discuter de tout et de rien, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années. George, un grand brun aux yeux bleus clairs et Olivia, une petite rousse aux yeux marrons, étaient d'origine moldue et Edward appréciait beaucoup cela : avec eux, il pouvait discuter cinéma, Stephen King ou encore Bowling sans passer des heures à expliquer ce que ces drôles de mots signifiaient. Et, cette culture faisant partie intégrante de lui-même, il était plus que fier et heureux de pouvoir la partager avec quelqu'un. Malheureusement, et c'était là la seule ombre au tableau, les jumeaux avaient été répartis à Serdaigle, privant les trois adolescents de la joie de partager une salle commune et un dortoir. Mais, les cours des Serdaigles étant en commun avec les Poufsouffles, la déception était vite passée et aujourd'hui, les trois adolescents s'accommodaient très bien de cette situation, passant parfois quelques nuits dans la Salle sur Demande lorsqu'ils souhaitaient se retrouver.

Venaient ensuite Ethan Walsh, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts, et Lux Davis, jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus. Ces deux-là, Edward les avait rencontré un dimanche matin, dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle, deux semaines après leur première rentrée au château. Ethan, élève de Serpentard, avait noué une certaine amitié avec Lux, élève de Poufsouffle, et s'était introduit dans la salle commune afin de pouvoir discuter un peu avec elle : rares étaient les cours que Poufsouffles et Serpentards avaient en commun, ce qui attristaient alors profondément les deux amis.

Le jeune Lupin s'était tout de suite entendu avec Lux, jeune sang-mêlée timide qui n'accordait pas facilement sa confiance, et, comme ils étaient ensemble du matin au soir – que ce soit lors des cours, lors des repas ou au sein de la salle commune – ces deux-là étaient rapidement devenus inséparables.

La relation qui liait Ethan et Edward était plus complexe. Parfois rigolant ensemble à gorge déployée, parfois se disputant assez violemment – il leur était tout de même arrivé d'en venir aux mains -, les deux jeunes hommes étaient des espèces d' « amis-ennemis » : Edward avait de nombreux points communs avec Ethan – tous deux appréciaient l'humour, l'astronomie, les défenses contre les forces du mal, le Quidditch ou encore la lecture – mais il lui arrivait parfois de se mettre en colère contre lui, de ne pas apprécier son comportement et notamment lorsque le Serpentard avait décidé de faire une farce : Teddy trouvait régulièrement qu'Ethan allait trop loin et qu'il était assez sélectif sur ses victimes qui, comme par hasard, étaient majoritairement des nés-moldus. Le statut et l'éducation de Sang-Pur du jeune Walsh y était-il pour quelque chose ? Si oui, ce n'était pas une excuse. Selon Edward, tout le monde avait sa place dans le monde magique et, penser autrement était totalement invraisemblable et dégoûtant.

Une légère explosion, semblable à celle d'un pétard, retentit soudain dans le compartiment, aussitôt suivie par deux rires et un grognement. Edward, qui avait légèrement sursauté à l'entente du bruit, tourna la tête et eut un léger rire : George, Olivia et Lux s'étaient lancés dans une partie de Bataille Explosive et, au visage noir comme du charbon de George, Edward n'avait aucun mal à reconnaître le perdant. George avait encore perdu. George n'avait jamais gagné une partie depuis que le groupe s'était formé. George était parfois un véritable mystère pour le jeune Lupin.

 **« Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu autant, Georgie ?** , demanda Edward au concerné d'un ton clairement amusé alors qu'Olivia et Lux continuaient de rire et rassemblaient les cartes dans l'intention d'une nouvelle partie. **Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à ces cartes, mais pour qu'elles t'en veuillent autant après cinq ans, cela doit être un acte des plus ignobles. Moi qui pensais que tu étais la personne la plus innocente et gentille sur cette terre, je suis très déçu. »**

 **« Moi aussi, je suis déçu.** , lui répondit George sur le même ton en s'essuyant le visage à l'aide d'un mouchoir. **Déçu d'avoir pensé que tu étais un de mes meilleurs amis et non pas un mec se réjouissant du malheur des autres. »**

A cette réplique, Teddy afficha un air faussement outré, la main sur la poitrine. Pour toute réponse, et tandis que de nouveaux rires résonnaient dans le compartiment, George lui envoya son mouchoir désormais plein de suie à la figure. Et, comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre, la situation dégénéra : Teddy répliqua avec son livre et, très vite, chacun trouvant à sa portée un objet à lancer, tous se retrouvèrent impliqués dans une sorte de combat amical, où rires et cris étaient au rendez-vous.

XxX

 _Le même jour,_

 _Près de Poudlard,_

 _19h02._

L'homme s'appuya silencieusement sur l'arbre qui se trouvait derrière lui et continua d'observer les adolescents monter dans les diligences. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, la rentrée avait toujours été son moment préféré lorsqu'il était étudiant à Poudlard : les rires, les visages radieux, la joie des retrouvailles. Lui qui avait toujours été fils unique et avait pour habitude de passer seul les vacances d'été, la rentrée signifiait le retour à la vie, le retour des rires et de la bonne humeur, la fin d'un supplice qui recommençait à chaque fois qu'il remettait les pieds chez lui. Poudlard avait été son havre de paix, sa bulle protectrice, une sorte de sauveur immatériel contre la violence et le sadisme du genre humain et la rentrée était à chaque fois le début d'une nouvelle vie. Et, c'était parce que la rentrée représentait tant pour lui, qu'il avait décidé de ne pas agir aujourd'hui. Il ne pouvait décemment pas pourrir le premier jour de ces étudiants, aussi stupides qu'ils soient. Il ne pouvait détruire ce bonheur qu'il avait lui-même connu quelques années plus tôt. Cela ferait trop mal, serait trop douloureux. Non. Le mieux serait de débuter sa mission dans une semaine, lorsque le château aurait repris sa dynamique habituelle. Lorsque les étudiants seraient un peu plus rembrunis par la monotonie du quotidien et que les vacances – définitivement disparues sous la masse de devoirs à rendre – se feraient cruellement remarquer par leur absence. Oui. Ce serait alors le bon moment. Le bon moment pour commencer ce qu'on lui avait ordonner de faire. Le bon moment pour commencer à faire tourner en bourrique les dirigeants de l'école de sorcellerie. Le bon moment pour rendre paranoïaque sa cible principale : Edward Lupin.


End file.
